


Demons Kill Kings

by Tokyo_san



Category: Ace Combat
Genre: Angst, Choking, Night Terrors, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokyo_san/pseuds/Tokyo_san
Summary: The loss Galm Team, haunts Cipher's dreams well after the war. Red skies reminds him of someone he misses and someone he will never forgive.
Kudos: 4





	Demons Kill Kings

**Author's Note:**

> "The real heroes always manage to die first. But guys like him, Solo Wing, and me, we live the rest of our lives in hell."  
> \- Dominic Zubov

The horrid, foreign feeling came back again. The same setting, the same sun. Everything was bathed in red. The sun sat at the crevice of the distant mountains refusing to set. His surroundings came clear this time, and why he was here in this constant purgatory.

It was the cemetery in Osea.

PJ was buried here. He saw the remains himself, PJ's body rests at his grave with flowers recently laid to honor him. He stood in front of it. The name, "Patrick James Beckett," was engraved on it to be remembered by others. The painful aching feeling from apologizing to his family over and over arose in his heart once again. But next to his grave was another. Cipher couldn't make out the words on it, but it didn't matter, he knew who it was supposed to belong to. There was another body Cipher didn't get to see after losing him.

The grave next to PJ's had a hole dug out where the coffin would descend in. Cipher blinked and found himself standing inside it. And below, he saw someone who looked asleep at his feet as if it were his shadow.

_A sleeping king._

Rage over took Cipher, something boiled inside him that couldn't be understood. His hands met the other's neck and applied all the force he could produce. He was too angry to say anything, all his energy was put into killing the one below him.

_You. You. You._

He couldn't forgive him. He couldn't forgive that man for betraying him, for leaving him, for putting his brother in the coffin next to them, for trying to set the world ablaze, for leading him astray, for making him lost and miserable. _Couldn't forgive. Couldn't forgive._

Tears fell from Cipher's cheeks as he grits his teeth. His own hatred hurt him, he couldn't understand why. All he wanted was to kill him, but it felt like killing himself. Pixy's nails dug into Cipher's skin trying to break free. Pixy's eyes were pleading, struggling, crying for forgiveness. He couldn't voice anything to Cipher, he didn't have the right to even if he wished it. Cipher, however, wanted one marked grave to become two.

_**Demons kill kings.** _

Cipher awoke violently in a panic. It was same damn dream, the same red that engulfs his room, the same red on a plane's wing long ago. He sat up at the edge of his bed to collect himself, refusing to understand what it meant. Not understanding what haunts him.


End file.
